


Chocolate

by Anonymous



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Chocolate, Desert, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shortly after Yuzuru starts training at TCC, his mother invites Javi to dinner, to thank him for his kindness towards Yuzu at the club.This is the first ever Yuzuvier fan fiction I wrote, which was supposed to be just a short piece of fluff.Then a second part rather wrote itself... more is still in my head; as usually, I have the problem to get it from there into writing and online.Before I forget: this is a work of fiction, anything that happens in it, happens in my imagination only, as far as I know. The real Yuzuru Hanyu and Javier Fernandez are people I truly admire; their interactions at various times and places made me want to "write them," and that is the only "connection" there is. Any antics I might inflict on them are mine and mine alone.





	1. Dinner at eight

**Author's Note:**

> The Chapter One title is from a very old movie comedy - I have a weakness for old movies and something in the last lines from it I find applies a bit both regarding professions and charms, not necessarily those of the movie characters:
> 
> The well-known closing lines of the film are set up when Kitty makes conversation with Carlotta about reading a book [a reference, presumably, to the popular novel of the day, Aldous Huxley's 1932 _Brave New World_ ]. They are on their way into dinner, promptly served at eight:
> 
> Kitty: **I was reading a book the other day.**  
>  Carlotta (staggering at the thought): **Reading a book!**  
>  Kitty: **Yes. It's all about civilization or something, a nutty kind of a book. Do you know that the guy said that machinery is going to take the place of every profession?**  
>  Carlotta (eyeing Kitty's costume, breasts and shapely physical charms): **Oh, my dear, that's something _you_ need never worry about.**  
>  \- quote from [The Filmsite](http://www.filmsite.org/dinn.html)

Javi didn't have to wait 3 seconds before the door was opened after his ringing.

"Come in, come in," Yuzu smiled, grabbing his sleeve to emphasise his invitation, dragging him in, then along to the kitchen.

"Kachan is still busy with desert," he explained, using the Japanese affectionate term for mother, "but I'm sure she wants to see you."

"She's making eclairs," he confined in an almost hushed voice full of anticipation, before in a louder tone saying something in Japanese that made Mrs Hanyu turn around.

"Habi-san," she smiled, mispronouncing his name the same charming way her son did, "thank you for joining us for dinner. You are very punctual."

The later clearly a compliment, though then she shook her head.

"I am sorry it is not ready yet," she apologised, then shook her head again in fond exasperation.

"This boy," she started, half turning to her son who had, unnoticed, managed to find his way to the kitchen counter where he was busy removing liquid chocolate from the inner sides of a mixing bowl, then licking it from his finger.

Seeing this, she sternly addressed him with a few Japanese words of which all Javi understood was "Yuzuru."

And by the tone, that it was a reprimand, something that was also clear from Yuzu's expression as he turned to Javi.

"Kachan says I should stop stealing and eating her chocolate," he said with a regretful look at the bowl, then at his fully and partly chocolate covered fore and middle fingers. "Such a waste."

A new thought lead to a blinding smile on his face. A moment later he stood next to Javi.

"She didn't say you couldn't have it," he declared, offering those fingers to Javi to lick the chocolate off.


	2. Resistance is futile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When it comes to chocolate, resistance is futile" - I don't know who originally said that, but I completely agree. 
> 
> Though I'm not quite sure whether an involuntary and quickly abandoned attempt to draw back counts as resistance.

Mrs Hanyu looked first at Yuzuru, then Javier.

"Sometimes," she said to the latter in her carefully enunciated but not very fluent English, "I think Yuzuru is almost adult only when skate. Other, still kindergarden - licking chocolate, really."

"That's okay," Javi said, while she turned back to the kitchen counter, "I like chocolate."

He quickly caught Yuzuru's wrist before the other could change his mind, noticing that the look in his eyes was anything but the expression on his indeed almost kindergarden like innocent face.

Two can play that game, he thought to himself, bending his head forward a bit to trace the outside of Yuzu's forefinger with the tip of his tongue, from knuckle to tip, looking up when Yuzuru made just the faintest sound in the back of his throat.

"Yes?" he said, almost as quietly as he pulled the hand - and Yuzu himself - closer, much enjoying how Yuzu quickly shook his head, bit his lower lip to keep further sounds from escaping.

Yuzu's pupils went so wide his eyes looked almost fully black when Javi very slowly took the fingers in his mouth, with both lips and tongue making sure to remove even the tiniest specks of chocolate.

He held Yuzu's eyes all the while, even as the younger man involuntarily half closed them, his breaths became small quivers...

"Javi," he whispered, thought it seemed he didn't quite know how to go on, was pretty oblivious to the rest of the world.

Javi himself at least had enough sense left to notice that Mrs Hanyu's preparation were coming to an end.

"Hm, delicious," he said at normal volume, "wonderful... chocolate."

He almost laughed out loud at the smouldering look Yuzu gave him but finally, after a last secret nibble on the fingertips, let, with some difficulty, go of Yuzu's hands.

"Come on," he said cheerfully, "if your mother is going through all the work to make a special dinner, at least we can set the table."

"No, you are guest," Yuzuru managed in an almost normal voice, "is okay. Javi come sit; I do."

He turned away to lead the way to the living/dining room; the look he gave Javi in passing conceded round 2 to Javi, but also clearly said the game wasn't over yet.

Fine by me, Javi thought grinning as he followed Yuzu out of the kitchen.


End file.
